Selamat Tinggal, Belahan Jiwaku
by Namimaki22
Summary: "Aku memang suka dengan bunga mawar. Terutama, yang berwarna putih. Makanya, aku meminta Naruto-san untuk membelikannya. Dan karena Naruto-san sudah membelikannya, aku ucapkan terima kasih." "Hinata, sudahlah. Kau akan sembuh." "Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami." "Seandainya. seadainya aku bisa membalikan waktu." [NaruHina Tragedy Day #10], Enjoy to Read :)


**A/N**: _Didedikasikan untuk meramaikan even tahunan "**NaruHina Tragedy Day #10**". Semoga kalian terhibur :)_

…

Sudah lima belas menit dan pintu itu masih menutup. Lampu yang menerangi tulisan 'Ruang Bedah' di atasnya pun masih menyala merah. Naruto hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Membiarkan arah matanya membentur setangkai mawar putih yang ia pegang.

"Aku memang suka dengan bunga mawar. Terutama, yang berwarna putih. Makanya, aku meminta Naruto-_san_ untuk membelikannya. Dan karena Naruto-_san_ sudah membelikannya, aku ucapkan terima kasih…"

Hanya ucapan terima kasih. Namun senyuman yang menyertainya, membuat Naruto sadar, bahwa ucapan itu benar-benar tulus. Senyum itu pula yang membuat bayang-bayang Hinata tidak bisa lepas dari kepalanya. Gadis itu. Satu jam yang lalu, mereka masih berbincang hangat. Namun sekarang, ia telah berbaring di ranjang dingin ruang bedah.

Naruto lagi-lagi mengangkat kepalanya. Lampu itu masih bersinar angkuh.

…

"Maaf, ya? Aku selalu merepotkanmu."

Gadis itu tidak seperti sedang sakit. Wajahnya berseri, bibirnya merona meski tanpa pemerah bibir. Dengan hati-hati, ia menyisipkan satu demi satu tangkai bunga mawar ke dalam sebuah vas mungil. Bunganya yang putih saling berkumpul. Hinata merapikannya, lagi-lagi dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Hanya untuk membelikanmu mawar, itu bukan masalah. Kecuali, kau memintanya di saat aku kehabisan uang."

Mereka berdua begitu saja tersenyum geli. Terlebih-lebih Hinata. Selain menelepon Naruto bahwa hari ini ia akan menjalani pembedahan, di akhir telepon ia masih sempat meminta dibelikan mawar putih. Katanya, sebagai teman jika sendiri di kamar rumah sakit.

"Maksudku… Jika saja aku berhati-hati, aku tidak akan sakit seperti ini."

"Kau sudah berhati-hati, Hinata. Kau sudah menyalakan _firewall_ sebelum terhubung ke terminal. Hanya saja, virus yang menyerangmu tergolong bandel. Buktinya, superkomputer di kantorku juga terinfeksi. Hanya saja, nasibnya tidak seberuntung dirimu. Tiga hari, dan kau masih bisa bertahan. Aku yakin, kau akan cepat sembuh."

Hinata berhenti merangkai bunga. Tangan kanannya ia putar, sehingga tampak sebuah kabel kecil yang tertancap di gelang yang sedang ia pakai. Kabel itu merasuk ke lengan bajunya, dan berhenti ke sebuah kotak kecil yang melekat di pinggang Hinata. Alat itu dipasang dokter, untuk memantau kinerja sistem tubuh Hinata.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, masuk akal juga."

"Masuk akal?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahi.

Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memperlihatkan gelang yang tertancap kabel itu.

"Manusia yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan, meskipun tidak dilengkapi _USB_, masih bisa terserang virus. Apalagi _android_ sepertiku, yang dilengkapi tidak hanya antarmuka _USB_…" Mulutnya membulat dan berkata.

"… Sudah pasti akan lebih parah."

"Hal itu jangan dibawa pusing, nanti bisa _overflow_."

Hinata berputar kembali ke bunga mawar yang sudah tertata rapi di dalam vas. Wajahnya hanya tertunduk dan kedua tangannya bertopang di atas meja. Rasa khawatir akhirnya menyergap Naruto, ketika gadis itu terus berdiam.

"Kau… tidak apa-apa, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk kecil. Beberapa tetes air tiba-tiba terlihat jatuh dari kelopak matanya yang menutup.

"Aku… saat ini merasa senang. Aku bahagia karena Naruto-_san_ mau menemaniku. Aku sangat gembira ketika Naruto-_san_ mau menjadi sahabatku. Sebagai _android_ yang dibuang oleh perusahaan… aku…"

Naruto mendekati Hinata yang masih tertunduk. Tetes-tetes air dari matanya terlihat semakin tak terhenti. Bergegas ia menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Isaknya menangis kini terdengar jelas.

"Aku memerlukan orang yang bisa kuanggap teman, bahkan keluarga. Dan Naruto-_san_ sudah memberikan itu. Aku sangat sayang kepada Naruto-_san_. Seandainya ada suatu tempat bagi _android humanir_ di akhirat, aku sangat ingin menunggumu di sana..."

"Hinata, sudahlah. Kau akan sembuh." Naruto menuntun Hinata untuk duduk di ranjang. Gadis itu menurut, dengan masih menutupi wajahnya. Tangan kanan itu segera ia singkirkan, ketika guncangan kecil di pundaknya mulai lenyap. Air mata yang masih mengalir, ia usap dengan tangan.

"Aku tahu. Ini adalah saat-saat terakhirku..."

…

"Saat-saat terakhir?" Naruto hanya bisa menggeram. Sudah lewat tiga puluh menit, dan pintu itu masih belum terbuka. "Dokter sudah tahu apa yang menyerangmu, dokter juga sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Kau akan sembuh."

Ya, setidaknya tim dokter yang menangani kasus Hinata sudah mengetahui penyebab pingsannya _android_ itu ketika mengakses Internet langsung ke terminal. Meskipun, hasil diagnosa baru bisa mereka keluarkan setelah satu hari Hinata bermalam di rumah sakit.

…

"_Virus Nest_ yang menjangkiti _android_-mu merupakan varian _vandroid_ terbaru. Sudah ada dua puluh tiga kasus serupa di berbagai belahan dunia. Dan kesemua kasus itu berakhir dengan kematian."

Naruto takkan dapat lupa ketika hasil diagnosa tersebut membuat kelopak matanya membuka lebar. Ia pikir, Hinata hanya tersengat listrik, atau memiliki beberapa komponen yang perlu diganti.

"Kami sudah mengumpulkan informasi dari _'__Persatuan Dokter Android Sedunia__'_. _Nest_ adalah virus dengan masa inkubasi empat jam. Serangan utamanya adalah antarmuka koneksi nirkabel untuk menyebarkan diri. Jika _android_ yang diserangnya tidak memiliki antarmuka nirkabel, atau memiliki namun jangkauannya rendah, maka serangan kedua akan dilanjutkan. _Android_ ini akan menyusup ke sistem ingatan dan merusak neuronotrik _android-android_ yang diinfeksi. Kurang dari dua jam, _android-android_ itu bisa tewas."

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata, Dokter? Padahal sudah satu hari lebih, dan ia masih bisa bertahan. Pasti masih ada cara untuk sembuhkannya, Dok!"

"Satu-satunya alasan mengapa Hinata masih belum menampakkan gejala serangan kedua adalah ini…"

Ketua tim dokter itu menyodorkan sebuah map. Naruto membukanya.

"Hinata memiliki antarmuka koneksi nirkabel. Ini jenis _firebridge_ yang mampu menjangkau wilayah dalam radius dua puluh kilometer. _Firebridge_ yang dimiliki _android_-mu itu diproteksi oleh tiga simpul sandi. Virus itu mungkin kini sibuk membukanya. Dan jika ketiga simpul itu berhasil dibuka, temanmu akan menjadi _zombie_ dan ia bisa membahayakan semua alat-alat elektronik dalam jangkauan dua puluh kilometer."

"Ya, Tuhan..."

"Karena Anda adalah pemiliknya, kami terpaksa mengatakan ini kepada Anda. Penanganan Hinata tidak bisa dilakukan hanya melalui _general protocol_. Ia harus menjalani _surgery procedure_. Namun kapannya, kami masih belum bisa menentukan. Secepatnya jika bisa, tetapi kami masih harus menunggu perkembangan lebih lanjut. Kami harus benar-benar tahu apa yang dilakukan _Nest_ kepada pasien, selain menguasai antarmuka koneksi nirkabel mereka."

…

Lampu di atas pintu ruang bedah akhirnya padam. Naruto menunggu dengan cemas ketika seorang dokter terlihat keluar.

"Namikaze-_san_?"

Naruto berdiri dan bergegas mendekat.

"Yah, dengan saya sendiri." Sahut pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata, Dok?"

Dokter itu menepuk pundak Naruto beberapa kali, lalu berujar.

"Ikuti saya…"

Mereka berdua memasuki ruang bedah. Seorang perawat tampak menyibakkan sebuah tirai berwarna biru langit. Beberapa dokter dan perawat lain juga terlihat mengemaskan kabel-kabel. Dua dokter sisanya terlihat duduk bersandar di belakang sebuah meja kendali. Sebanyak sepuluh monitor dua puluh inci tertatak berjejer di atas meja itu. Seorangnya memejamkan mata untuk beberapa detik, lalu berdiri. Ditepuknya pundak dokter yang menemaninya di meja kendali.

"Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami," ujarnya.

Lampu bedah kini ditarik naik oleh beberapa lengan mesin. Selanjutnya, penerangan berasal dari puluhan lampu neon. Sesosok tubuh yang dikenal oleh Naruto terlihat berbaring di atas ranjang, ditutupi kain berwarna biru hingga sebatas leher. Matanya menutup rapat.

"Hinata…?"

Mereka berhenti tepat di samping kanan tubuh Hinata. Tubuh itu masih terdiam.

"Kami gagal menyelamatkan sistem Hinata. _Nest_ berhasil mengurai simpul sandi _firebridge_ dan berduplikasi di sistem komputer bedah. Padahal, kami sudah membasmi semua virus yang berada di tubuh Hinata. Hanya saja, _Nest_ ternyata menyerang kembali dan menghancurkan sistemnya dalam beberapa detik. Kami harap… Hinata memiliki _restore image_ untuk mengembalikan sistemnya yang telah hancur."

Sedikitpun Naruto tak mampu menggeleng. Hinata tidak pernah memiliki _restore image_, bahkan sama sekali tidak dibekali kemampuan untuk me-_restore_ sistemnya.

Namun, Hinata masih menyisakan segaris halus senyum di bibirnya, bibir yang hingga kini masih merona meski tanpa pemerah bibir. Wajah itu pun masih berseri berkat formula biosinteks.

"Seandainya… seadainya aku bisa membalikan waktu…"

Akhirnya, hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan oleh Naruto. Matanya tiba-tiba menghangat.

.

.

.

**_Project Science: Selamat Tinggal, Belahan Jiwaku –Complete-_**

.

.

.

**A/N**:

_Istilah __di dunia nyata:_

\- _Firewall_ = sebuah program yang digunakan untuk memblokir akses dari jaringan internet.

\- USB = _Universal Serial Bus_ _(USB)_, jenis koneksi yang mendukung lebih dari 120 perangkat komputer dan telah mampu menggantikan koneksi berjenis paralel maupun serial.

\- Overflow = kelebihan aliran data, umumnya akibat proses yang terus berulang.

\- Diagnosa = pemeriksaan terperinci, hasilnya adalah diagnosis.

\- Inkubasi = masa setelah terinfeksi sebelum timbulnya penyakit.

\- Antarmuka = dalam dunia program komputer berarti tampilan, namun dalam dunia perangkat keras berarti model koneksi yang digunakan, apakah usb, paralel, serial, dll.

\- Nirkabel = jaringan tanpa kabel.

_Istilah hanya di __fiksi ini:_

\- _Android Humanir_ = program komputer yang dilengkapi logika kesalahan dan kecerdasan emosi, sehingga memiliki tingkah laku seperti manusia. Beberapa hanya memiliki tubuh statis, seperti dipasang di _mainframe_. Sementara yang lain memiliki tubuh dinamis  
layaknya manusia.

\- _Firebridge_= koneksi nirkabel dengan jangkaun hingga mencapai 20 km.

\- Simpul sandi = sistem kata kunci atau _password_ yang berlapis.

\- _Vandroid_ = virus _android_.

\- _General protokol_ = protokol umum, atau tatalaksana umum.

\- _Surgery Procedure_ = prosedur pembedahan.

\- _Restore Image_ = kloning atau salinan dari sistem yang sewaktu-waktu dapat dikembalikan apabila sistem yang asli mengalami masalah, dengan kata lain cadangan.

\- _Neuronotrik_ = sistem saraf program berinteligensi buatan.

\- _Biosinteks_ = _biosintetis lateks_ atau kulit dan daging buatan yang berasal dari bahan-bahan organik namun disintetiskan.


End file.
